User blog:Fantasy Detective/Chapter 3: First Island!
Time passed and the crew now made it to the hot spring. The guys were in their part of the hot spring now. Akki: *towel around his waist* Ahhh... Did they have to split the spring in two?! *The hot spring was divided into two parts, one for the guys and the other for the girls. The two parts were separated by a wall. Akki: Gah, how lame. Hoshi: *towel around his waist* Do you have to make rude comments about everything? -.- Jetchi: *butt naked* AW YEAH! BEEN LIKE FOREVER SINCE I HAD A BATH! Taii: *butt naked* ... Relaxing. Jetchi: *looks at Taii and raises fists up* MANLY!! --On The Girls Half-- Mi: *wearing a towel around her body and looking up the wall* I think its possible to climb this up with my powers. Suri: *in the hot water* STOP THINKING PERVERTED STUFF! *Back on the other half, the guys were all relaxing in the springs except for Chiyu. Chiyu: *Slowly putting his toes in water while holding a towel around his waist* Ow... This is a bit too hot for my taste guys. Akki: Just get in the water you wuss! Chiyu: I bet you are heating it up deliberately just to piss me off! Jetchi: Guys, I think Mi is peeking at us... I mean, look at that shadow on the wall! Chiyu: *raises hand to fix his glasses, then realizes he left it at the inn* Also, such hot water is dangerous for my skin! Akki: Dammit, you're annoying! I am gonna kill you you bastard! *Before Chiyu can retalitate, Akki gave him a punch that sent him across the room. Hoshi: Akki! What the hell. Chiyu: *getting up and rubbing his cheek* Tch! I am gonna show you! Chemical Juggling! *Chiyu started throwing his explosive orbs at Akki, creating several explosions on the spring. Akki: *surfacing from the explosions unharmed* You are dead, I tell ya! Hoshi: *Jumping in in front of Akki* Its about time I teach you a lesson, Akki!! *Hoshi and Akki started beating each others ruthlessly. Jetchi: *Jumps up* YOSH! Its as good time as any to show off my skills!! Taii: *in water between explosions* ... Relaxing. *Meanwhile, Suri was swimming around in the water a bit. *A body landed next to her and started transforming. Mi: *fixing her hair after returning to her human form* Well, too many explosions and vapor to actually see anything. Suri: They are as loud as ever, huh. Mi: Ehmm.... We came a long way though. Suri: *laughs* Yeah. Back on the Grand Line no one was getting along well. You were always silent and creepy and stuff; Akki would attempt to murder us in our sleep; Hoshi was just annoyed by everyone and everything, always getting in fights with Akki.... Everybody seems to have gotten closer now. Even Akki isn't as much of a dick as he used to. Mi: Ummm... I wasn't creepy. Suri: *turning her back to Mi* Come on, wash my back sis :P ---- --The Next Day-- *After making their preparations, The Dangerous Life Pirates were now sailing the New World in pursue of their next island. Several days already passed since they left the Masakyeen Town, their new territory. Hoshi: WHAT THE HELL, JETCHI! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO SIGN THE CONTRACT! *The crew was in the kitchen. Mi was serving meals as the others were sitting around the table dividing the loot they acquired from the town. Jetchi: But she shared beer with me! Hoshi: ... Jetchi: Plus, you wouldn't use it anyways! Hoshi: How am I gonna afford for some new swords then... *Everyone had a pile of money in front of him. All the piles were close in sizes except for Suri's, who was almost double everyone's else. Hoshi and Chiyu's piles were also a bit small. Jetchi's, however, was the smallest of the lot. Suri: *hugging her pile* The binding contract states that only one signature is required for me to own the right to 50% of both of your shares. Hoshi: Why are you pairing me up with him?! Jetchi: I thought we were bros, man! Chiyu: Then why did you take 50% off of mine too.... -.- Suri: That's for not doing a nice job protecting me you moron! *As the four of them kept on bickering, Akki was discussing something with his captain in the corner. Akki: I see. So the Mayor of that village turned out to be a pretty cool guy, eh? Taii: *pulling an Eternal Pose out of his pocket* He gave us an Eternal Pose to their island in cases of emergency. He also offered a rather huge supply of food to us. Akki: Yeah. That town was filled with good loot... TOO BAD YOU RETURNED HALF OF IT TO THEM!! WHAT KIND OF CAPTAIN ARE YOU!! Suri: *over hearing this* YEA, WHAT THE HELL!! WE WORKED SO HARD ON LOOTING THAT!! Taii: It's alright, Red Devil. They need the money for repairs. We don't want to have a weak territory that would give us more trouble than good now do we. Hoshi: Plus, their defense and citizens were pretty strong. We may need that as back up in the future. Akki & Suri: *angry facefault* UNBELIEVABLE! YOU GUYS SUCK!! Hoshi: Are you even listening to what we jut said? -.-' Akki: *shaking his head* Can you believe that? These idiots don't know what's good for them! Suri: *nodding* Our criminal minds are wasted on this crew, I know it. Hoshi: *sweatdrops* ....... Mi: All done. *Mi started walking around the table serving plates of food to everyone. Beef and several vegetables seemed to be the main course. Jetchi: OI! WOW! THE FOOD TODAY LOOKS AWESOME! *digs in* Chiyu: *covering his eyes* Oh god, not Jetchi eating again. Mi: *small smile* I am glad you like it. It's all thanks to the food that Mayor gave us though. Such fresh ingredients. Akki: That is better than your normal meals... But seriously, you just put that in the oven and served it.... No salt? no pepper? nothing to better the meat?! When are you gonna learn how to cook! Mi: Stop complaining. Get a real Sea Cook. Akki: Dehehe, And then we will kick you off! *Mi ignored the complaints and started eating with everybody else. Jetchi had a huge plate of beef on his side of the table and was munching on them quite greedily, driving Chiyu to nearly passing out. Taii, on the other hand, had no meat on his plate, which was the smallest one on the table, and was munching calmly on some vegetables. Taii: *standing up* Thanks for the food, Black Widow. Dangerous Life Pirates: *facefault* DONE ALREADY?!! Mi: *lights a cigarette* Seriously, you will never get buffed like that. Start eating a bit more, will ya. *It wasn't uncommon for Taii to leave the dinner table after only a few seconds; he wasn't much of a gourment. He fixed his blindfold on his eyes and started heading towards the door. Jetchi: Mff! (Wait!) *Gulps down food* Ah. Captain, wait a second. *Taii stopped and turned his head to Jetchi. Jetchi: There is something I wanted to talk about! Ehm, you know how I am a shipwright and all here? Well, these last few days in the New World had some over the top violent storms. Weather been too cruel to this ship! What it survived on the first half of the Grand Line is nothing compared to this. Taii: Cut to the chase. Jetchi: Ah... Well.... You see, Repairing it daily became too much work, and I don't think it can hold up much longer too. Sooner or later, this ship might sink and end all of our lives. We must get ourselves a new one, Captain. Taii: .... Get a new ship? Jetchi: Yeah! A new, strong ship that can carry us! Taii: ........ No. Jetchi: But we are gonna die! *Taii opened the door and slammed it behind him. Dangerous Life Pirates: *facefault* WHAT THE HELL! Akki: I knew it! That bastard is a good for nothing captain! Jetchi: *confused* But why not??!! How can Captain say that? Doesn't he care about us?! Am I still drunk or what?! Suri: *shoves all the money in a huge, leather bag he pulled out* Well, I am not just gonna sit here and wait for my death! Akki: This wouldn't have happened it if you guys agreed on me being the captain! Hoshi: Calm down guys. Obviously, we need to discuss that with him. Then again, he got this ship from his home town, didn't he? It must have at least some emotional value to it. Akki: Tch, it has no figurehead and he literally calls it Ship... Who the hell names thing like that?! Suri: Wasn't he the one who named the crew? Akki: Yeah... Lamest name ever! *The door is slammed open again and Taii walks in. Taii: There is a big pirate ship coming this way, prepare for battle. Chiyu: You are planning on stealing a ship?! Jetchi: Weren't you against the idea of changing ships?! Akki: Oh yeah! Finally some action! Mi: Your actions confuse me... Captain. *Taii turned his back to them and pulled out a gun from his pocket. Hoshi: he go back on his words? Did he realize that he needs to do what has to be done? Giving up his a piece of his home because of his responsibility as a captain? Or is it just his way of messing with us? -.-' Akki: Let's burn them to a crisp! Hoshi: *taking out his blades* Oi, Akki! Try not to damage the ship, you hear?! We are gonna be using that. Akki: *turning his hand to flames* Relax! You guys can even stay here if you want. --A few minutes later-- *The enemy's pirate ship was burning up. The Dangerous Life Pirates watched it as it sank slowly in water. Chiyu: *wiping the black smoke from his glasses* Well, that went well. Hoshi: GOD DAMMIT AKKI! WHAT PART OF "DON'T DAMAGE THE SHIP" DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! Akki: Hey, they were trying to put a resistance, I had to do something ya know. Hoshi: YOU KILLED THEM ALL!! AND PUT THEIR CORPSES ON FIRE!! Akki: Hey now, they needed to learn their lesson. Hoshi: THEN YOU BURNED THE SHIP... ARE YOU MAD?! Akki: Hey, no good slaughter is complete until everything is destroyed! Plus, that ship sucked anyways. Hohi: YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SLAUGHTER ANYBODY! Akki: They were just pirates, it's not like I do that to the innocent or anything, Dehehehe. Hoshi: YOU DO THAT TOO! Suri: It's alright, we are almost to the next island. *looking at her Log Pose* The ship will surely be able to carry us all the way there. We may even find a new ship just around the corner. *Taii removed his blind folds and stared at the distance. He saw a big island in the middle of the sea that looked like it was covered in black smoke. He could see spiky mountains towering above the smoke though. He sniffed, realizing that there was a weird smell in the air. Jetchi: Brr... It got cold all of a sudden here, I might wanna bring a jacket. Suri: *crossing her arms around her body for heat* Same... The climate must be setting here. Mi: There is no snow though. Hoshi: Look at the water surrounding the island. *The sea water looked like a combination of green and black. Taii suspected it may be the reason for the strange smell, but he felt the scent was all around the air. Akki: Dehehehehe... Looks interesting.. Dehehehe... *eyeballs turning black, while the pupil stays red* This might be fun. Chiyu: *covering his nose* Are you sure we are gonna find a ship here? This place gives me the creeps. Hoshi: We better, the ship cant go any further... Chiyu: *eyes tighten* This place is pretty dangerous... I can feel it. Taii: *raises hand up* Drop the helm. --- <--Previous Chapter Category:Blog posts